


Ghosts

by Flo_ww



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flo_ww/pseuds/Flo_ww
Summary: When he didn't want to be bothered, he hid.She had always known where to find him.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Kudos: 16





	Ghosts

When he didn't want to be bothered, Qrow hid.

"Go away, Summer."

But she always had known where to find him. It hadn't been easy at first, but over the years, there were few places he could go that she wouldn't know.

"Hello to you too." Summer chuckled, and though Qrow wasn't looking, he was sure she was brushing a stand of hair away from her face.

She stayed silent, for a moment. Her silver eyes burned against the back of his skull. If she was expecting him to start the conversation, she was mistaken. He huffed, sat up and took a swig from his bottle.

"Qrow." She chided. "It's been months. We've been over this."

"You could stop chasing me, for a change."

"While you're unwell, Qrow? I couldn't do that."

"Well, Rosey, maybe I want to be alone. Not that you ever fucking listen." He scoffed as he drank again.

Summer sighed. "This will be the death of you."

"It'd be better for everyone if I was dead."

"You need to stop." Summer's voice became stern. 

"What?"

"This. _All_ of this." A little quieter, she continued. "For her."

Qrow's grip on the bottle tightened, but he refused to speak.

"You need to stay sober. For Ruby." She insisted. He didn't seem to listen. "I know what you're thinking, love. It wasn't your-"

"You speak high and mighty for something you have no experience with. How about you try it." He hiccuped. Summer breathed deeply in an attempt to relax as she sat next to him.

"Being drunk? Nah, I've always been more of an apple juice person, myself." Summer quipped, trying to lighten up the mood by shoving him lightly with an elbow.

"Not that." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Then what?"

"Haven't you heard?" Qrow looked away. "You're dead."

There was a pause.

"Maybe you should accept it and leave me be." He hissed.

As the wind blew by, Summer finally spoke.

"I have." The spectre hummed. "Unlike you."

He turned around, a sharp reply ready on his tongue, but she was gone.

Qrow sighed and glanced at the grave beside him.

 _Get out of my head, Summer Rose._ He wiped a stray tear from his cheek. _You damn ghost._

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted FanFiction online before. I've edited and updated this upon realising the initial version was a too vague and basically impossible to understand from an outsider's perspective. If you have any feedback or critique, as long as you're polite about it, let me know!


End file.
